(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool for splitting sections of wood into pieces, as for firewood or like purposes.
(2) Brief Description of the Prior Art
REFERENCE: U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,609.
Other wood splitting devices have been invented and built.
In one typical tool of this sort, a plain wedge shaped metal piece is fastened to a handle, which may be wood. While simple devices of this sort work, they have certain drawbacks. The first drawback is a tendency for the device to stick in the wood, if a clean split does not occur. The second disadvantage is that due to the simple nature of the design, numerous attempts are needed to split the wood. The third disadvantage is that much shock from the impact of the metal wedge with the wood is transmitted back to the hands of the operator, resulting in increased fatigue and possible injury.
In another tool of this sort, small pivoting levers are incorporated in the wedge shaped metal piece. Such pivoting levers aid in splitting the wood, by applying a spreading force upon contact with the wood. A disadvantage to this device is that it contains numerous small pieces and is difficult to construct. Another disadvantage is that much of the shock from the impact of the metal wedge with the wood is transmitted back to the hands of the operator, resulting in increased fatigue and possible injury.